


Renewal

by Leyenn



Series: The Firing Line [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Understanding is not required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for _The Parliament Of Dreams_.

Her name is Susan Ivanova; her rank is equivalent to that of an Alyt, her position Second in Command of this place. He knows these things - her age, her life and career history, openly in the Earther's files. He knows these things because he knows them of everyone here, studied in a fit of studious panic on the transport from home.

He knows everything that he can of the Earthers - _Humans_, they call themselves, although why such a unique name he doesn't understand. Centauri from Centauri, Narn from Narn, Vorlons from... well, perhaps the Humans of Earth aren't quite so unique after all, because he discovered quietly in Temple how no one really knows where the Vorlons come from.

He quite looks forward to studying these Humans: he finds them fascinating in ways he can't quite understand, the way they appear so similar and are all so different.

He doesn't admit to himself yet that Satai Delenn's interest makes them all the more intriguing. Nor can he admit how little he grasps of that interest, seeming so different to his own.

Satai Delenn of the Grey Council watches Susan Ivanova, Alyt of this station. Satai Delenn watches the fall of strange hair across stiff shoulders, the subtle skin paint shadowing dark eyes, the curve of a momentary half-smile. Satai Delenn watches the way this Human woman talks, moves, leans into the bar and takes a sip of her drink. The way she glances up at the newscast above her head, and then at the blonde female seated three empty seats away.

As he observes her, Satai Delenn of the Grey Council watches, and makes little secret of it.

"S-" But he must not address her in such a way. "Delenn?"

She glances his way, and he sharply fears having offended her by interrupting. What, he is not certain.

"Yes, Lennier."

"You appeared..." He cannot think, with the image of her scrutiny in his mind. "Distracted."

This amusement he hears clearly in her voice is unnerving. "Distracted? Perhaps. You do not find them interesting, Lennier, these Humans? Not in the least?"

To admit to such seems prurient; but he fears disappointing the curiosity in her eyes. "I... have not had the opportunity."

There is a quickness about her reply that speaks of a Satai's wisdom, even if she would deny it. "And there is much you do not understand, is that also true?"

_'Yes, Satai'_, he wishes to say, but his reflexes are young and fast enough to keep from doing so. He simply nods instead. "You seem intrigued by her."

"Commander Ivanova. Yes." Satai Delenn glances toward him. "Get used to their titles and ranks, Lennier. You will adjust quickly enough."

"Of course." He nods again. "May I... ask the reason for your interest?"

"The woman beside her is a telepath. Miss Talia Winters - I must introduce you soon, we may be in need of her services occasionally during your time here." She blinks back onto the subject at hand with a simple sip of water from her glass. "I find their interaction... intriguing."

There is a small smile on her lips that speaks things his mind cannot grasp. "In what way?"

"They feel the _f'el'shok_, Lennier. The attraction of enemies, do you not see it?" And she gestures, painting an image with quiet fingers of these two Humans, seated apart; of two hands, mirrored around two glasses, two glances, identically wary, that hardly meet.

"But..." He cannot help his curiosity: it was always his downfall, even as a child. He feels very much a child again today. "But they're both... _female_?"

Satai Delenn has a frown more biting than even his Sechs have ever turned his way. "Do not judge such things, Lennier. Observe them instead, and learn."

Chastened, he looks down. He struggles with the concept for but a moment before the curiosity will no longer stay inside, and he turns wide-eyed back to her. "I do not understand."

Satai Delenn smiles, as if to equal and soothe that frown. "Indeed, Lennier. Nor do I. But I see it, nonetheless."

Her fascination is contagious; perhaps one day he will know these Humans well enough to see such things in an avoided glance or the grip of tight fingers around glass. There are wonders indeed to be seen away from home, it seems, wonders able to ensnare even a Satai within their grasp. Wonders like this, in an Earther uniform, stiff-backed and dark-headed, commanding attention by doing nothing at all.

She speaks softly, as if for a moment, Satai Delenn is comfortable enough to ignore his presence. "Were I choosing to be Human, I would be pleased to be like her."

He blinks - nothing more than that, but it is enough to recall her attention.

"You wish to say something, Lennier?"

He considers saying nothing, but only for a moment. "I... In Temple, I was taught that there is no use in thinking such things if they can never come to pass."

Something is disquieting about the look she affords him. As if perhaps he, Lennier of Chu'Domo who feels so childlike and innocent here, knows something of import to her.

"A worthwhile lesson," she says, finally. "Wrong, for the most part. But every lesson is worthwhile."

When she turns back to her quiet scrutiny, he watches and tries to learn another.

  


*

  



End file.
